thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 281
Episode #281 is the eighth episode of the twenty-second season of the MentalCast, and the 276th episode overall. It was recorded on August 27, 2013 from New Paris, Ohio. The episode was hosted by Chelsea Tarkington and starred regular cast member Michael Riley and recurring cast member Billy Carter. Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) is asking organizers to ban pregnant women from participating in the wing eating contest that’s part of the festival. * #4: A man with an apparent anger problem, as well as a cellphone with spotty auto-correct, stabbed a woman's house and threatened her dog when car problems prevented her from keeping plans with him, according to the Seattle Police Department. * #3: Maitland police shocked a man with a Taser and then arrested him while he was walking his dog naked, said authorities. * #2: A man was arrested after witnesses say he masturbated outside a convenience store. On Aug. 20 Okaloosa County Sheriff’s deputies went to the Ritz Foodstore on Beal Parkway to investigate a report of an indecent exposure. * #1: Police arrested a 52-year-old woman Saturday after she reportedly doused International District restaurant patrons in soy sauce and chocolate milk. Music * New music this week included releases from Avenged Sevenfold, Franz Ferdinand and Jars of Clay. * Dangerous Minds reports that a Canadian dentist and hardcore Beatles fan, Michael Zuk, wants to extract DNA from the John Lennon's tooth in order to clone him. * NME reports that MTV has been criticized by the Parents Television Council (PTC) for showing Miley Cyrus' performance at the Video Music Awards. Film & Television * New theatrical releases this week included Closed Circuit, One Direction: This is Us and Getaway. * TENDeep: Top Ten Killers in Film * According to a report from the Boba Fett Fan Club, the new Star Wars sequel will in fact be shot on 35mm film. * THR reports that Ben Affleck is signed for multiple films as Batman, which of course will start witn Man of Steel 2. Video Games * New game releases this week included The Suspended Commando, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Hatsune Mika: Project Diva F, Killer is Dead, Lost Planet 3, Madden NFL 25, Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows and more. * The United States Supreme Court actually played games before making its historic decision in summer 2011 that ruled games are protected free speech under the First Amendment. * Microsoft CEO Steve Ballmer will retire in the next 12 months, the company announced Thursday. * A new Xbox Live update launched Friday converts Microsoft Points to real-world currency determined by a user's geographic location. * Sony announced Friday that Europe's Azurite blue PlayStation 3 model will launch in the United States and Canada on October 8 exclusively at GameStop and EB Games. Trivia * With this episode, Chelsea has surpassed Jillian Zurawski in appearances, and tied her in number of hosted episodes. * With this episode, Billy has once again tied Fred Fritz in number of appearances. External Links * Episode on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 22 Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Bill Carter